


Missing You

by Magnus87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus87/pseuds/Magnus87
Summary: “I dream every night that you and I are still together and happy, I hope that someday you will be mine again and that you will let me hold you tight against me. I miss you, I miss your warmth, your scent, I miss all of you but I specially miss you smiling at me, filling my heart and soul with the sound of your laughter, I miss the way you made me feel loved and special like I was all you needed to be truly happy.” Swanqueen One-shot
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, SwanQueen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Missing You

_**Missing You** _

Regina was deeply asleep when Emma slowly entered her room. Trying not to make any noises the blonde came closer to the slim body that was resting on the bed. Kneeling by the brunette’s side she gently removed a lock of dark silky hair from the sleeping woman’s eyes. Right now, at this moment in time, Regina was an impossible to her, she had screwed up really badly, she had let herself be caught in a battle that wasn’t hers, she was suddenly facing the fact that magic was real and that the woman she loved was in truth the Evil Queen from Henry’s fairytale stories.

She had been hurt by all that information but the worst part of it was that she let her pain and everyone else’s opinions cloud her judgment instead of simply following her heart that told her again and again to forgive this beautiful woman that she was now secretly observing during her sleep.

When the truth had blown over her she found herself suddenly enveloped by her supposed duty of being the ‘Savior’ and part of her ‘job’ description was to punish all evil. Man how she regretted that, if only she could turn back time, have one more chance to do it all over again but to her disgrace that wasn’t an option.

Now almost a year and a half had past and everyone has seen Regina change, all had been forgiven and her family now received Regina every Sunday for family dinner. Of course Henry had been the most important player in all this changes for the better because he was the one who joined them all.

But of course, Emma being Emma, fucked up again on that Sunday. Regina decided to bring Kathryn, her best friend, to share dinner with them. Over all that wasn’t nothing special except for the fact that she couldn’t control her jealousy and because of it she picked up a fight with Regina and ended up accusing the brunette woman of betraying her with Kathryn, of course she did all that with her family as an audience, not that it was a secret to them anymore how she truly felt about Regina.

Now she had no idea how to fix so many mistakes, how to make the brunette forget all the harsh words that she had uttered. She just wanted one more chance to make them happy, to transform them into a real couple, a real family, without caring about anyone else’s opinions.

All that mattered was their happiness, all she wanted was to love and protect Regina. Looking at the woman that now only lived in her dreams she couldn’t hold the tears so she let them fall freely.

“Regina I’m so sorry, will you ever be able to forgive me?” she whispered. Although she knew she wasn’t going to get an answer she added “I dream every night that you and I are still together and happy, I hope that someday you will be mine again and that you will let me hold you tight against me. I miss you, I miss your warmth, your scent, I miss all of you but I specially miss you smiling at me, filling my heart and soul with the sound of your laughter, I miss the way you made me feel loved and special like I was all you needed to be truly happy.”

She gently caressed Regina’s cheek and leaned over placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead “Please come back to me, I know I don’t deserve you but please let me love you for the rest of our lives.” After whispering her last words she got up, cleaned her tears away and left Regina’s room.

Finally hearing the blonde close the front door of her house, Regina finally allowed herself to open up her eyes and let her own tears fall. She had awoken from her sleep as soon as Emma had opened her bedroom’s door. She made an inhumanly effort to not get up and follow the blonde and ask her to stay and never leave again, but she decided that if Emma really wanted her back the blonde would have to tell her, face to face, and not by invading her room in the middle of the night and speaking her heart out while she was asleep.

The very next day, Regina asked Kathryn to go to the mansion so she could tell her what had occurred the night before, she wasn’t even finished when the blonde interrupted her.

“I knew it.” Kathryn exclaimed.

“You knew what?” Regina asked looking confused at her best friend.

“I knew that you still loved her even though you’ve been trying really hard not to and let me tell you my friend that that scene yesterday on the Charming’s apartment was pretty obvious to everyone that she is pretty much still in love with you.”

Sighing Regina sadly says “What should I do Kathryn? My heart is telling me to go to her and forgive everything but my head is saying don’t go you will get hurt again.”

Taking the brunette’s hand in her own Kathryn said in a serious tone “You should learn to follow your heart. I don’t wish to tell you what to do but I believe that if you would give Emma a chance she would never hurt you again.”

Shaking her head and feeling the need to get some air, Regina simply said “Let’s go to Granny’s, I need a coffee, besides it is still too early in the morning for us to be talking about this.” She got up from her chair and as the brunette started to make her way to the front door Kathryn added “You can’t run away forever.”

“I’m not running away, I’m simply postponing this particular issue.” Regina answered without looking at her friend.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed while closing Regina’s front door.

While they were at Granny’s enjoying their cups of coffee the blonde sheriff walked in. Not noticing the presence of the two women, she moved directly to the counter where Ruby was.

Subtly Kathryn got Regina to look in the same direction that she was looking and as soon as the brunette saw Emma she let her body slide down her seat so the young blonde woman wouldn’t see her. At this, Kathryn simply shakes her head in disapproval and she mentally wonders what the hell has happened to her friend, because every time Emma was the subject of their conversations she automatically stopped being the brave and fearless woman that she always was and that pissed her off. She thought that by now Regina and Emma would already be together, because even a blind person is able to feel that they are completely in love with one another.

She decided that it was time to stop this ridiculous hide and seek game that those two were playing. Grabbing her cell phone she sent a quick text to Emma that said **_‘Just take your head out of your ass and make a move, be honest and I can guarantee you that you will be way happier than you are right now.’_**

Twenty seconds later Kathryn’s phone vibrated **_‘Where is she?’_**

**_‘Right where you are, just look around…’_**

Leaving her cup of coffee on the counter, Emma looked around the diner, the first person that she found was Kathryn and taking a step closer she could see the top of Regina's head and at that she smiled and thought ‘It’s now or never’.

Coming closer to the table she greeted both women “Good morning ladies.”

“Good morning.” Kathryn answered as Regina kept looking down, her gaze fixed on her coffee cup.

Emma looked at Kathryn that gave her a reassuring nod and she sighed before trying again “Regina, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go for a walk with me so we could talk.”

Still not looking at Emma she answered “I don’t feel like taking a walk or talk with you Miss Swan.”

“Ok, than I guess we will have this conversation right here.” Emma said while pulling a chair from a nearby table and seating on it.

“I don’t remember inviting you to stay.” Regina says finally looking at the blonde sheriff.

“You didn’t but I am staying anyway.” This time they were looking into each other’s eyes and taking advantage of that Emma kept on talking “I’m sorry for last night, I’m sorry about what I said to you, I had no right to accuse you of betraying me, you are a free woman and you can have a relationship with anyone that you please even though that kills me inside. I know that I screwed up big time and that I lost you forever but that doesn’t mean that I stopped loving you because I didn’t if anything I love you even more today than I did a year ago. I spend my days thinking about you and my nights dreaming of you. I miss everything about you, I miss us but the only thing I’m hoping for is that you can at least forgive me and if nothing else ever occurs between us maybe we can be friends again.”

Regina was speechless, she had so many emotions swirling inside of her that she lost track of time and when she felt ready to finally say something about what Emma had just said the young blonde was already reaching for the diner’s door knob.

Jumping from her seat she said loudly so the blonde could hear her “Emma Swan where the hell do you think you are going?”

At hearing the brunette’s question Emma immediately turned back around so she could look at the woman on the other side of the diner.

Once Regina knew that she had the blonde’s attention she started talking, completely ignoring all the citizens that were at the diner looking intently at both of them “You can’t just say things like that to me and simply walk away as if nothing happened.” She took a few steps closer to the blonde but still leaving a significant distance between them “Emma I forgive you, I forgive you for everything but…” she sighed and shook her head before finishing “…I can’t be your friend Emma.”

At hearing those final words Emma lowered her head losing all hope, she was forgiven but the woman she loved didn’t even want to be her friend and if they couldn’t even be that life would permanently suck for her.

Understanding what was going on Emma’s mind Regina quickly added “I can’t just be your friend because I love you too Emma and it doesn’t matter how hard I try to forget you, you are always here.” She says while placing a hand on top of her own heart.

Lifting her head and locking her green eyes with the brunette’s dark chocolate ones she smiles before placing her hand on her heart and saying “And you were and will always be here too.” Closing the distance between them and leaning her forehead against Regina’s she whispers “I love you so, so much…”

Placing her arms around Emma’s waist Regina whispers back “I missed you my love.”

Looking into deep brown eyes Emma knows that the times of missing everything that was Regina are over and she can now finally be with the woman that is her whole world, so leaning in she finally closes the distance between their mouths as she captures the brunette’s lips with her own in a soft and tender kiss, a kiss that makes them both tremble and as time goes by it becomes deeper and more meaningful, a kiss that exudes

the most pure love that can exist between two people.


End file.
